Friends or More!
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Summary inside! Dont own Home Improvement!
1. Chapter 1

Summary!

Randy Taylor and Emma Thomson have be best friends since forever. They grew up together and fell in love but never acted on it.

When Randy prepare to leave for Costa Rica to be with Linda his girlfriend at the time.

Will she take her chance and tell him how she feels or will she keep a secret and let him leave?

Mark is trying every way possible to convince Randy to tell her how he feels so he will stay.

But, will he be able to show his brother the way before he takes off.

Tim and Jill both know that one person can stop their son from leaving and its just a matter of the person swallowing their pride and stopping him.

Dont own Home Improvement or any of the characters that are in the show!


	2. He's Leaving!

He's leaving!

Emma walked around her room and looked at all the pictures. Most of them were with the Taylors. Her, Randy, Brad and Mark being goofs and just growing up. She looked at a picture of her and Randy.

It was only about a year ago. They had been hanging out at a picnic with their families. This was before Linda. When she came everything changed. Randy stopped spending as much time with her and more time with Linda. She felt like everything was falling apart.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Emma was pulled from her thoughts and said come in. She sits at her desk as Randy walks in. Hey Randy she says. Hey he replies with a small smile.

What brings you here in the middle of the day asks Emma? I have to tell you something and you may not like it says Randy. What asks Emma as he sits in front of her? I am going to Costa Rica for a year says Randy. Emma froze. What she whispers. It's a service project and I am going to be gone for a year says Randy.

Wow that's great she says as she stands up and walks to the other end of the room.

I am sorry to spring this on you it was sudden and I didn't know who else to tell says Randy. Well its great I'll miss you but its great she says as she forces a smile.

I'll miss you too but I mean it's a once in a lifetime opportunity says Randy as he looks at the floor. Yea she says as she holds back tears. When do you leave asks Emma? Tomorrow he replies. Wow that soon she says. Yea I know but its worth it right says Randy.

Yep of course she says as she walks over to her friend and hugs him. I have to go says Randy as they pull away. Of course you have to pack so go says Emma as she walks away from him. Randy leaves and she begins to cry.

Then she picked up the phone. Dialing a familiar number.

Taylor residence says a voice. Hi Jill its Emma may I speak to Brad please she asks? Sure says Jill. Brad telephone yells Jill. Who is it mom asks Brad? Its Emma says Jill. Coming he says.

He takes the phone from his mother. Hello says Brad. Hey Brad how are you asks Emma? Good you Brad questions? Horrible your brother just told me his news says Emma as she begins to cry again. Em I'll be over in five minutes you shouldn't be alone says Brad as he hangs up the phone. He picks up his keys and heads out the door.

(Randy) Randy was walking around debating if he wanted to go home.

It wouldn't be his home much longer right now he was debating leaving as well. Leaving her even if he was going to be with his girlfriend. He didn't love Linda but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

He noticed his brother drive by and pull up to Emma's house and go in.

Randy never noticed how close they had gotten since he started dating Linda.

Was he jealous? He shouldn't be that was his best friend nothing would change that. Not even a year away in Costa Rica. He walked over to his car and got in and went home.

(Emma's) Brad walked in. How can he leave we are suppose to do things together and Costa Rica was not part of the plan yells Emma as she throws a frame onto her bed.

Emma you need to calm down he says. Brad he is leaving what if he decides he likes it there and never comes home asks Emma with a sad smile.

Maybe you should tell him how you feel before it's too late says Brad. He loves Linda and he leaves tomorrow it won't matter says Emma as she sits in her chair.

No regrets remember says Brad . Yeah I remember you told me never to regret how I felt even if he didn't like me back says Emma. You remember when I told you that asks Brad?

How could I forget it was the day Randy asks Linda out says Emma as she spins around in her chair?

A picture caught his eye. It was of Emma, Randy, him and Mark.

They were all dressed in black. Having just attended a funeral. Emma dad's to be exact. He had been in a car accident on his way home from work. Died on impact. Something that she never thought would happen.

(Flashback 2 years ago) They walked out of the church. Randy never left her side. Brad and Mark walked up and stood with their friend and brother. People where taking pictures for the newspaper.

Someone along the way got a picture of the four of them. Grieving as a family which is what they are. Randy pulled Emma away from all the cameras and escorted her to the reception.

She was sitting down on one of the chairs. When Randy kneeled in front of her. Hey I know this is a stupid question but are you okay asks Randy? Your right stupid question snaps Emma as she cries.

Sorry says Randy as he stands up and turns. I miss him Randy I really miss him she says.

He turns back to her. It's okay to miss him he was your father says Randy. I told him I hated him that morning because we had been fighting and he died thinking that I was mad at him she says as she cries.

If I know one thing is that he loved you and no matter what happened between the two of you he knew you loved him even when you were mad says Randy as he looks at her.

Why did he leave me asks Emma? I don't know replies Randy as he hugs her.

She holds on to him and breaks completely down. Finally she pulls away. Promise me something asks Emma? What asks Randy? Promise me you won't leave me that no matter what you will be there she asks?

Always says Randy as they hug again. (End Flashback)

(Present) You know he is breaking his promise says Emma as she turns toward Brad.

I know he says with a small smile. I don't think he does though says Emma as she lays on her bed and lands on a picture. I just don't want him to go says Brad as he turns toward her.

Well he is your younger brother she says as she looks at the picture she had thrown.

Yea says Brad as he looks down. I can't believe he is leaving she says as she stares at the picture in her hand it was of Randy about four months ago.


	3. Talks with Mark!

Talks with Mark!

Randy walked into his house. Hey Randy can I talk to you asks Mark? Sure thing little bro says Randy as he walks to his brothers room. Sit down says Mark as Randy walked into his room.

Okay what this about asks Randy? Your trip are you sure you want to go you can always do service around here says Mark?

Are your seriously trying to convince me to stays asks Randy?

Yes says Mark. Why asks Randy? Because I know you love Emma. Even though you like Linda you'll never break up with her unless Emma bears how she feels first which isn't fair to her says Mark.

You think so says Randy as he looks at his brother. I know so says Mark as he walks around his room.

(Tim and Jill) There is only one person in the world that can stop Randy from getting on that plane in the morning and if that's only if she wants to says Jill as she pulls out ice cream from the freezer.

I hope so says Tim. Just then Brad walked in with Emma.

Is Randy home asks Emma as she steps in? Yea he is in his brothers room says Tim.

Mark's asks Brad? Of course unless you have another brother i don't know about says Jill. I'm going to go and talk to him says Emma as she off in the direction of Mark's room and knocked.

Who is it asks Mark? Emma she replies.

O come in says Mark as he leaves. You two talk or something says Mark as he heads down the hall. Hi says Randy as he stands up. Hi replies Emma. Didn't we just do this jokes Randy.

Yea she says as she looks around. I know I should have told you sooner but I didn't know how Randy says as he sits back down. You could have just said it Randy I wouldn't have burned you at the stake says Emma who beginning to get frustrated.

I know how you are and I figured this would be easier says Randy. Easier she says as she raises her voice. Is that a problem yells Randy. No but you broke your promise how can you always be there for me if you aren't here yells Emma.

That is why there is something called a phone yells Randy.

It's not the same she says as she looks down. Just say the word and I won't go says Randy as he looks at her. No go have fun and save something says Emma as she walks out the door and shuts it. Damit yells Randy.

(Emma) She ran out of Marks room crying.

Brad knew that it hadn't gone well. Well he wouldn't have to be deaf not to hear them scream. He couldn't believe she had told him to go. He walked to Mark's room. Randy he says.

Yea says Randy. Are you okay asks Brad? O I am great the girl I am in love with just told me to get on a plane tomorrow and leave. How do you think I am asks Randy?

We can fix it says Brad. How asks Randy as he looks at his older brother? By getting her to the airport in time says Brad as he picks up the phone.

You have reached Emma and Selina Thomson leave a message and will get back to you.

Beep.. Hey Emma its Brad . Randy's flight leaves at 10:00 tomorrow in the morning from Gate I1. So please come and say goodbye or at least the truth. Talk to you later bye says Brad. Lets just hope she listens says Randy.

You really care about her a lot says Brad who had yet to hang up the phone.

I'm in love with her says Randy as he stands and leaves. I hope you heard that bye says Brad as he hangs up the phone.


	4. Emma Decision!

Emma's Decision!

Emma walked into her house and walked into the kitchen. Hey sweetie says Selina. Hi mom she says. Brad called he left you this she says as she hands her a piece of paper. Thank you she says a she takes it from her mother but doesn't open it. I'm going to bed says Selina. Night mom I love you says Emma.

I love you too baby she replies as she heads to her bedroom.

Emma looks around at the pictures on the wall. Everyone that was there had the Taylors in them. Some of them were just her and Randy. Even though she had never dated him.

He was her first kiss. They were 10 at the time. She laughed at the thought. (6 years ago Flashback) Randy , James is bothering me again says Emma.

Why this time asks Randy as his friend sits down. He says he wants to date me says Emma. What asks Brad who looked around and glared at James?

Yea he asked me out and said that he wanted to be my first kiss says Emma with disgust. Do you want him to be yours asks Randy? No she says. Okay he says with relief. Hate to burst any bubbles but he is headed over here now says Brad.

What do we do asks Emma?

Randy grabs her and kissed her softly on the lips. Their first kiss. It shocked Emma a first but she soon gave into it. James stood there in shock and walked away. The two pulled apart blushing and smiling. (End Flashback) She guessed that was when she fell for him. She didn't want to says goodbye it would hurt to much.

This would suck and she knew it. Tomorrow her best friend would be leaving without knowing how she felt and without a proper goodbye.

She headed to her room and turned on her radio. Played their song. This was "Never had Dream come true" By SCLUB7. She curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

Hoping that the nightmare that had become her life would end. Wanting nothing more than Randy to hold her and tell everything was going to be okay.

(8:30 Next Day) Emma woke up and went into the kitchen.

I guess you never read this says Selina as she holds up the piece of paper. No I forgot she says as she takes and reads it. It's says play the answering machine says Emma. She walked over and hit play and heard Brads message.

I have to go and say goodbye says Emma. I think they are trying to get you to stop him says her mom. Really asks Emma? Yes he loves you and you love him if you don't go you'll regret it says her mom as she looks at the clock.

I would hurry up because it is 8:45 and you need to get going says Selina as her daughter rushes off to her bathroom.

Does he really love me thinks Emma as she walks through her room looking for something to wear. I heard him say it , it must be true she thinks. Emma lets go says Selina yells.

She puts on a black tank top and black sweats, and a pair of black vans. She finally grabbed a black hoodie and headed for the door.

She ran down the stairs and took the keys from her mom.

Good luck sweetie says Selina as her daughter rushes out the door. Emma hop into her red Lexus and took off for the airport. Praying she would make it in time. It was now 9:30 she had a half hour or he would be gone.

She would never forgive herself if she didn't make it Randy would never know how she felt.

She would lose him forever to Linda. She couldn't let that happen. She sped past her school and past everything she knew. Praying she would make it to him before 10:00


	5. Airport!

Airport!

Brad kept checking his watch. Do you think she got the message asks Randy as he looks around? Don't worry it's only 9:45 you have plenty of time says Mark as he begins to pace. Yeah if you say so Randy says as he looks around the airport again.

He begins to pace with his brother. Randy had never felt so scared in his life. If she didn't come he would be off to live a new life in Costa Rica. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to go anymore because his heart was here.

He was beginning to understand the meaning of "home is where the heart is". Randy was praying to see her coming through the crowd but as the clock tick by his hope began to dwindle little by little with every second that went by.

Brad watched his brother. Hey don't worry Randy she'll get here I know it says Brad as he stands in front of his brother. How can you be so sure she was angry last night says Randy? She is in love with you that's how I know it says Brad as he hugs his younger brother.

(5 minutes later) Brad began pacing. She wouldn't really not come.

He knew her better than that. She would regret it if she didn't come would she let her pride get the best of her. He hoped not. Flight 306 for Costa Rica is now boarding the announcement came over the intercom system.

I guess she isn't coming Randy said with sadness in his voice. I guess replies Brad. We are so sorry honey says Jill as she hugs her son. Me too he replies as he picks his bags up.

(Emma) She pulled into the airport parking lot and jumped out. She raced into the airport and headed for the gate. It was now 9:51. She was cutting it close and she didn't know what she would do if she missed him. She finally caught a glimpse of someone. It was Randy picking up his bags. It was now or never.

Randy she yells!

He turns at the sound of his name. Brad smiled when Emma raced over and hugged Randy. I'm sorry Randy says as they pull away. You have nothing to be sorry for she says. I love you he whispers as he pulls her to him.

I love you too don't leave me Emma says as she hugs him. I will never leave you Randy replies loud enough for everyone to hear. So does this mean your staying Marks asks? This mean I'm staying says Randy as he pulls away from Emma for the second time and hugs his brothers.

Then he hugged his parents. We love you Randy and are relieved that you are staying says Jill as her she pulls her son into another hug.

Mom need air says Randy. Jill let go Tim says as he pulls his wife away from their middle son.

I do love you guys says Randy as he talks with his parents. We love you too says Tim as he hugs his son. I am glad your staying because I don't know what I would do without my partner in crime says Brad. Randy turned around and hugs his brother.

Now we can torture Mark together says Randy in an evil voice but couldn't keep it going because they all broke into laughter. Wouldn't be so different from what you do anyway says Mark as he looks at his brother.

But you know we would protect you if it ever became necessary says Randy and Brad. I know says Mark. Man I love you guys says Brad as the three hug. We love you too Brad the youngest two reply.

The boys pull out of the hug. Lets go home says Randy as he takes Emma's hand.

She just smiled. Randy and Emma walked out of the airport and got in her car and headed for the Taylor's. Do you have your cell with you asks Randy as they head out onto the expressway. Yea here she says as she hands it to him.

Randy takes the phone and dials a number and waits for the person to pick up. Linda hey it's Randy he says.

No I am not in Costa Rica. Where am I? I'm Home. I'm not coming I am staying and I think it would be best if we weren't together anymore Randy says. No it isn't you I just can't be with you when my heart belongs to someone else I am so sorry he says as he hangs up.

Emma pulled into the Taylor driveway a few minutes later. Randy and Emma got out. Emma sat on the hood of her car waiting for the rest of his family. Randy sat next to her. I am really glad you stop me Randy says. I couldn't let you leave without knowing how I felt could I says Emma as she turns toward him.

Randy leans in and kissed her. Just then a car pulled in. The two broke apart at the sound of a voice. Break it up says Brad as they come up the driveway. The couple laughs.

Lets go inside says Mark as he hugs his brother. Yea says Randy as he follows his family in. He noticed that Emma stayed back. Hey you coming asks Randy? Are you sure don't you want to be with your family asks Emma? You got him to stay says Jill. So you belong here Tim finishes for his wife. He than turned and went in the house with everyone else. Thank you she says.

They are right you know and you know where else you belong Randy asks? Where she asks? Right here he replies as he wraps his arms around her. She kisses him. This time without interruption.

(10 minutes later) They pulled apart smiling. Randy felt her shiver.

We should get you inside its freezing out here and all you wore was a sweatshirt says Randy. I wasn't exactly thinking about the weather when I left this morning Emma replies as she wraps her arms herself. Randy slid his arms around her again and they headed in.

They stepped in the doorway. Home sweet home says Randy as they walk towards the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table with a cake in front of them. Mark was rearranging the lettering.

It originally said we'll miss you Randy but we rearranged the lettering says Mark with a smile.

What you think Randy Jill asks as she holds up the cake that now said We love you Randy. Awesome he says as he takes his sit at the table. Pulling a sit out for Emma. She sat next to him and put her arms around him. I love you Randy whispers into her ear.

I love you too she whispers back. They kiss again.


	6. Life!

Life!

Around five that night Emma had to leave. So he lead her back to her car. They made out for ten minutes. She pulled away. I have to go home says Emma. I don't want you too wines Randy with a smile. Bye she says as she gets into the car and leaves for home.

Randy walks back to his house. He is met by his family. I am really glad to be home says Randy. We are glad you decided to stay Jill says. Well you always told me that if I found true love never to let it go Randy replies as he grabs a water out of the fridge. I am actually glad you took that advice says Mark from behind.

Me too Brad says. The family sits down and discusses things about Randy's decision and everything else in the boy's worlds. Also how their parents would always support them.

(School Monday) Emma was walking to her locker after leaving Randy's early Monday morning when she was shoved into a handful of lockers. Melissa she says as she looks up.

That is for causing my best friend heartbreak when she is in another country Melissa says. How exactly asks Emma? By stealing Randy from her says Melissa. I didn't steal anything says Emma as she walks away.

Emma heads off for first period which her luck was PE. Sure she was athletic but she hated class. They were practicing mounds today. At least the girls were. Melissa was pulled up into the mound perfectly mostly cause she was the cheer captain. Then they went to lift Emma and she slipped and fell to the ground.

Randy who was playing basketball across the way ran over to her. She wasn't conscious. Emma can you hear me come on open your eyes Randy says as he looks her over without moving her.

Let her alone Randy she deserves what she got says Melissa. Shut it Melissa he replies. Now you can go and be happy with Linda she says as she looks at Randy.

I don't want Linda never did I love Emma he says as the Emts show up to take her to the hospital. Melissa just stared as Randy went to the hospital with Emma.

(Few hours later Hospital) Selina was a wreck she hadn't stop crying since she got here. Worrying she was going to lose her daughter like she lost her husband.

Randy some how manage to fall asleep. Not a peaceful one but asleep. (Randy's Dream) The doctor came out. How is she doctor asks Brad? I'm sorry but she is gone. The impact from crash was too much for her body to handle says the doctor.

What about my brothers wife asks Brad? Emma Taylor has a few hours to live so don't upset her. I wouldn't tell her about her daughter either at least not yet says the doctor.

Thank you says Brad as the doctor walks away. Mark walks in. Did you call him yet asks Brad without looking? He is on a flight back now why asks Mark?

Sam died the injuries were to much and Emma is dying I just figured her husband should be her says Brad. I just hope he is in time Mark says as he looks around the hospital.

Just then dream Randy walked in. Mark, Brad says Randy.

There is something you need to know says Mark. What asks Randy? Sam didn't make it says Mark of his 5 year old niece. The light of Randy's world his little girl. The tears began to fall. What about Emma asks Randy? She doesn't have long says Brad as he hugs his brother who was now crying.

Randy walked towards his wife room. He sat next to her. Randy she whispers as she looks at her husband. Hey beautiful Randy says as he takes her hand in his. I'm dying huh she says as she strokes his hand with the tip of her fingers. That's what they tell me says Randy. How's Sam she asks? Randy looked up at his brothers not sure how to tell her. He knew he had to otherwise she never would forgive him even in death.

Baby I need to tell you something and you wont like it but I need you to know he says. What asks Emma? She didn't make it says Randy as he looks her in the eyes. No she says as she cries Randy just holds her.

(Few hours later) Emma looked at Randy and smile. I love you always know that and if you believe I'll always come back to you says Emma as her breathing begins to slow down. I love you says Randy knowing he had to let go even though he didn't want to. She flat lines and he cries. He brothers walk in. Its time to wake up Randy they say. (End Dream) Randy she's asking for you says Jill as she kneels in front of her son. Okay he says as he gets up and heads to her room.

(Emma's room) Emma had woken up only moments ago. Randy walked in. Hey says Randy. Hi says Emma. How you feeling asks Randy? My head hurts but I think I'll be ok says Emma as she sat up. She looks at her boyfriend. What's wrong asks Emma? Nothing just a bad dream says Randy. About what asks Emma as she looks him in the eye? About losing you says Randy. Hey I am okay I am not going anywhere says Emma as she takes his hand.

I love you says Emma as she looks at him and sits down. I love you too but it felt so real says as he sits back down. But it wasn't says Emma as she smiles at him. He looks at her and leans down and kisses her. Just then her mom walked in. Hi sweetie how you feeling she asks? Better says Emma as she hugs her mom. Good the doctor says you can leave soon says Selina. That's great says Randy with a smile.

(Home) Randy I am fine you don't have to call every 10 minutes says Emma into the phone. Okay says Randy as he hangs up. She walked around her room. She had come home first thing that morning. Happy to be home but ready to go back to school. Her mom was driving her crazy she was glad she could go back to school as soon as she had it.

Selina knocked on her daughters door. Hey sweetie we are going to have a guest it over for dinner so it will be a 6 says her mom. Who asks Emma? This guy I have been seeing for a couple of weeks says Selina. You have a boyfriend says Emma as her eyes fall upon a picture of her parents. Yes I didn't tell you until I knew it was serious Selina says. I need air says Emma as she takes off. Emma come back here says Selina.

Emma just keep walking for an unknown destination.

She ended up at the cemetery. Her dad's gravesites was covered in snow. Hi daddy she says. Mom has a boyfriend I don't know if I am ready for that daddy says Emma as she sits in front of her dads grave. I feel like she is trying to find a replacement for you and its not right. It has only been two years I still need you says Emma as she curls into a ball and dozes off.

(Randy's) Randy was on the phone and then he hung up after less than five minutes. Mom I need to go Emma is missing says Randy as he heads out. Brad over heard him. I am going with you says Brad. Alright we will split up says Randy as they head off in different directions. Randy had gone around town more than once what place he hadn't checked. The cemetery.

He pulled in a few minutes later. Just as it started to snow again. He saw a familiar figure laying near a headstone. Emma he called. She didn't move when he called. He raced over to her.

Baby are you okay asks Randy as he reaches her? I'm fine she says as her eyes open. You're so cold says Randy. Duh it's the middle of December says Emma as he pulls her up. Lets go home says Randy. I don't want to says Emma.

Why Randy asks? She got a boyfriend and didn't tell me until now says Emma. Your mom he asks? Yes she replies with a half smile.O says Randy as they get into the car.

They began to drive back to the Taylor's household.

She was freezing now. Randy notice her shiver as he drove back to the house. You cold he asks as he looks over at her? No she says as she shakes even more.

Yes you are says Randy as he turns up the heat in an attempt to keep her warm. No I'm not she says as she turns it down. Are you trying to freeze to death asks Randy as he looks at her again?

Maybe I am its not like my mom would care she is trying to replace anything that reminds her of him she says as she looks out the window. Randy pulled over and stopped the car.

Why are you pulling over Emma asks? Because we need to talk Randy says. Weren't we just doing that asks Emma? No we weren't at least not really says Randy as he turns toward her.

What do you want me to do bear my feelings on how much I hate my mother right now yells Emma? If you talk to me yes says Randy as he slams his hand off the steering wheel.

Emma finally felt the tears. Randy put his hand to her face and wipes the tears.

We lost dad two years ago and she is moving on when I haven't even accepted the fact that he is gone says Emma as she leans her head back.

I know you miss him but your mom cant stop living her life you are going to be leaving home soon and she will be lonely says Randy as he holds her hand. I know but why so soon doesn't she miss him she asks? I am sure she does but he would want her to move on with her life says Randy as he kisses her head.

I guess your right says Emma as she takes a deep breath. Are you okay he asks? I will be she replies. I love you says Randy as he pushes a strand of hair out her face.

I love you too she says as she kisses him. He turns the car back on and heads back to his house. Randy pulled out his phone just remembering to call his brother to let him know that he had found Emma.

(Taylor's house) Mom I'm home says Brad as he walks in having had no luck and praying Randy did. Just then his phone rang it was his brother. He picked it up. You found her okay see you soon he says. His mom walked out of the kitchen. Any word from your brother asks Jill?

Yes he is on his way home with Emma says Brad. I'll call her mother says Tim. No says Brad. Why asks Mark? Something about not liking her moms boyfriend or the idea of the knew boyfriend not sure what he said says Brad as he sits down. Selina has a boyfriend asks Jill? Yep says Brad as he looks at the table. Wow no wonder Emma ran away says Mark.

Just then a car pulled up. I bet that is Randy now says Jill as she runs to the window. It is thank goodness says Jill as she goes to the door. Emma and Randy got out of the car. Emma was shaking when Randy put his arms around her. They walked towards the house.


	7. Mom!

Mom

Mom!

Jill opened the door and let them in. I'll get you a sweatshirt says Randy as he lets go of his girlfriend. She pulls away and walks toward the table. Brads eyes followed as did everyones.

Emma turned towards everyone when Randy walked in. Randy walked over and handed her a sweatshirt. Thank you says Emma. Your welcome says Randy as she walks over to the table and sits down. Randy takes a seat next to her and she explains what happened.

So you ended up at your dad's grave says Mark. Yea I guess I needed to vent she says. Are you okay now asks Jill? I guess says Emma with a small smile.

We have to call your mother to let her know you are okay says Tim. Sure says Emma as she looks around the house. Jill went to the phone and dialed Emma's number.

Selina says a voice over the phone. Hey it's Jill Emma is here Randy just brought her here she is safe says Jill. I will be right there says Selina. Okay says Jill.

They hang up the phone. Your mom is on her way says Jill as she turns back toward Emma. Okay says Emma as she puts her hair up and puts the sweatshirt on.

She got up and went to the couch and sat down. Randy followed and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest as he held her. She soon fell asleep.

(10 minutes later) Selina and John knocked on the door.

Jill answered the door. Selina hi um who this asks Jill referring to the guy that was next to her? My boyfriend John says Selina. Selina I really don't think that is a good idea right now says Jill.

Jill if I don't do this now she'll postpone it forever says Selina. Then come in says Tim as he comes to the door.

Thank you says Selina. Randy looks up and sees Selina and her boyfriend.

Emma wake up your mom is here says Randy. She opens her eyes and looks over. You let your daughter sleep with boys says John. No says Selina with a shocked look on her face.

One I wasn't sleeping with anyone and two who the hell are you asks Emma? Emma come on lets go home says Selina interrupting her daughter. No I think we should stay here and discuss this says Emma as she stands up.

There is nothing to discuss I'm moving on with my life and living it up now you just have to deal with that says Selina. Mom your not a kid anymore you are suppose to be raising me not joining me yells Emma.

Selina slapped her. Emma looked at her mother in shock. Come on her mother says as she goes to grab her daughter's arm. Don't touch me says Emma as she backs away.

It was then Selina realized what she had done. Sweetie she says. Don't ever touch me again says Emma as she runs up the stairs to the guest room. I really think you should leave says Randy as he opens the door.

Not without her daughter says John.

Would you shut it you don't know her okay once she makes up her mind its set leave her alone to think before you both put her back in the hospital says Brad from behind.

Randy just nodded. Selina looked down in defeat. Tell her I am sorry and that I love her says Selina as she heads out the door.

I will says Randy with a small smile. They leave and the three boys head up the stairs.


	8. Aftermath

Aftermath

Aftermath

Emma was upstairs crying when the boys knocked on the door. Come in she says. Brad walked in first followed by the two younger brothers. Hey are you okay asks Brad? It's a little red but I'll be fine says Emma as she holds her face. Let me see that Em says Randy as he sits next to her. No she say as she turns away. Hey its okay says Randy as he strokes the side of her face that was facing him.

She turned back to him and removed her hand. She already had a bruise. Mark go get me some ice and Brad get me a face cloth says Randy. How bad asks Emma? You have a cut by your eye and you'll have a bruise but other than that your okay says Randy as he kisses her head.

Brad and Mark walked in. Randy took the face cloth and cleaned out the cut. She then put the ice on her face. How are we going to explain this one asks Brad? I walked into a wall says Emma. Okay says Mark. She has never been that angry says Emma as she curls into a ball on the bed. I think that someone is causing all this says Mark. Hi name begins with a J and ends with ohn says Brad. You think he is causing my mom to be like this asks Emma? He's the only thing different says Randy. Why could mom start letting someone control her now she is the most independent person I know says Emma as she looks up at her friends. I don't know says the boys.

(Emma's house) John hadn't said a word the whole way there. This scared Selina. They walked into the house and he shut the door. You don't even know how to control your own kid he says. I raised her to have a mind of her own and she does says Selina. Did I tell you that you could talk says John as he shoves her. She looked at him afraid. Now you going to start disciplining her the right way and she will have to start calling me dad because that is what I will be says John as he hits and shoves her. He then walked out the door.

Selina broke down in tears. She couldn't protect herself how would she protect her daughter. John was right she needed to discipline Emma more. First thing in the morning John and she would pick up Emma. It was for her own good.

(Early morning Taylor's) Emma walked downstairs in a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. She walked into the kitchen. Jill was cooking. Do you need help asks Emma? No you're a guest says Jill. When has she ever been a guest says Randy as he walks up behind them? He has a point says Brad as he walks out of the garage. Where have you been asks Jill?

I went to get bagels in case you burned breakfast says Brad as he places the bag down. Well lucky for you I did burn breakfast says Jill. Cool bagels anyone says Brad. Just then Mark and Tim walked in. Did you say Bagels asks Mark as he grabs the bag? Slow down Mark he got enough to last a century says Jill with a small laugh. They all sat down and began to eat.

(1hour later) There was a knock at the door. Tim opened it. Selina, John you just missed breakfast says Tim. We aren't here for food we are her for her say John as he points. Her has a name says Emma. Don't talk back to him young lady yells her mom. Mom what has gotten into you, you use to talk to me like I was your friend not just your daughter says Emma. Grow up kid things change says John.

Was I talking to you yells Emma. Hey don't talk to him like that you should respect your parents says Selina. Parents starts Emma as she looks at her mom. He is going to be your father says Selina.

No see my dad is buried 6ft under ground and I will never listen to anyone who tries to replace him says Emma. Emma lets go its time you came home and grew up and maybe even got over everything that happened two years ago her mom says. One I'm not going anywhere with you and two never tell me to get over the fact that I lost my father because he is still apart of me says Emma. John looked at her and smack her and grabbed her wrist really hard. She froze in fear.

Let go of my girlfriend says Randy. Sorry nope says John. How about yes he says. Randy steps in between. What are you going to do John says. Nothing except ask you to leave says Randy. Not without my daughter he says. I'm not your kid yells Emma as she glares at John. Maybe not biologically but soon legally you will be says John as he pushes Randy to the ground. Randy says Emma as she kneels down.

I'm okay he says. Are you sure asks Emma? Positive says Randy as he goes to stand but falls back down. Emma helps him up and leans him over to the table. I think I hit my head says Randy. Just a little says Emma as she pulls back her hand which had blood on it. Brad get me towel says Emma. Brad hands her a towel and she puts pressure on the back of his head.

Get out of my house says Jill as she pulls open the door. Emma lets go yells Selina as she grabs her daughter's arm and pulls her toward the door. John shoves her out the door. I'm not coming home yells Emma. Yes you are says John. You're not my father so shut up she yells as she looks at her mom. Sweetie he is right come on says Selina.

When did you give up your own mind and become a robot snares Emma as she backs away from her mom. Sweetie starts Selina. No stay away I'm moving out and I wont come back until you wake up and are my mom again says Emma as she turns toward the house. John gets angry again and slaps her a few times. Then he shoves her into the porch steps she slammed her head hard. You knocked her out says Selina. Jill comes running out. What o my word! Emma Tim call 911 says Jill.

I'm on it says Tim. Mom I am fine there is no need for an ambulance says Randy as he walks to the door. He sees Emma on the ground. Emma he says as he races to her. Open your eyes says Randy as he holds her. She begins to stir. Randy she mumbles. I'm right here you'll be okay says Randy. Selina stands by not knowing what to do. John grabbed her hand and took her away.

(Hospital) Randy paced back and forth. Randy you need to sit says Jill. I can't until I know she is okay says Randy. Sweetie you need to calm down for her says Jill as she hugs her son. Randy sat down and leaned his head back. Just then the doctor came out. Family of Emma Thomson he says.

That's us says Randy. Relation asks the doctor? We aren't family we are boyfriend and girlfriend says Randy. Any parents around asks the doctor? No says Jill. Alright she was lucky she is going to be fine you can go in and see her says the doctor. Thank you says Randy.

Just then a group of paramedics rushed in. It was Selina on a stretcher. They rushed her into surgery. Any id asks a doctor. No says the policeman. Her name is Selina Thomson says Randy. You know her asks the officer? Yea her boyfriend put her daughter into the hospital says Brad. Thank you says the officer. Randy walked into Emma's room. She was awake staring at a wall.

Emma he said. Yea she replied. How are you feeling Randy asks? Like I spend too much time in the hospital and I hate John says Emma as she moves to look at Randy. Well you may not have to worry about him much longer the police are looking for him says Randy. Why asks Emma?

Because he put your mom in the hospital says Randy. My mom is she okay asks Emma? I don't know she just went into surgery says Randy. Emma began to cry. Randy took her into his arms and tried to comfort her.


	9. How is she and Change

Chapter 9: How is she and Changes?

Randy sat there holding her. She has to be okay God wouldn't do this to me twice says Emma as she looks at Randy. I don't know says Randy. She had been in the operating room for awhile how long could it possibly take asks a scared Emma? I'm not sure says Randy as they pull apart.

Jill walked in. Hey sweetie she says. Hi Jill Emma says. Your mom came out of the surgery but right now she isn't awake says Jill. Bur she is going to be okay Emma asks? The doctor isn't sure she is pretty beat up it all depends on what happens through the night says Jill. There was a knock on the door. The doctor came in. Ms. Thomson if you are feeling up to it you may be able to be discharged says the doctor. Awesome says Emma 

with a huge smile. Alright Mrs. Taylor if you could sign her out says the doctor as he hands her the paper work. Sure says Jill as she signed the papers.

Ms. Thomson you are free to go says the doctor as he leaves. Emma stood up and grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom to change. Coming out in sweats and a tank top. I want to go see my mom says Emma as she pulls up her hair avoiding the gash on her head. Randy took her hand and they headed down the hall. Walking past the lobby. Emma heard her name she turned toward the voices.

Brad she says as he picks her up. Your okay asks Brad as he pulls away? I'll be fine says Emma as she pulls Mark into a hug. Don't scare us 

like that ever again says Mark as he holds onto her. I won't says Emma. Tim smiled at his family. She might not be biologically his but she was like a daughter to him. She let go of Mark and was engulfed into another hug. Tim hugged her. I'm okay says Emma as he hugs her. I know says Tim as he lets go of her. She goes towards where she was originally headed. Randy stands at the doorway.

(Mom's room) I don't know if you can hear me but I don't blame you for anything that has happened so you have to wake up so we can face these demons together. Just like always mom don't leave me when I need you the most says Emma as she starts to cry. Randy walks up behind his girlfriend and wraps his arms around her. She just cried until she had no tears left. Just 

then two cops walked in. We need a statement from Mrs. Thomson says one of them. A little difficult she is in a coma says Emma as she turns.

Okay how about yours asks the second one? She gave her statement and they went away. What are they charging John with asks Brad as he walked in? Abuse and attempted murder says Emma. Come on visiting hours are almost over says Brad. I cant leave her she'll be alone says Emma. I'll stay with her says Jill. Are you sure asks Emma? You need sleep and you have school says Jill as she points toward the door. Emma kissed her mother goodbye and said I love you. Her and the boys headed home. Tim soon followed.

(Jill's POV) It didn't look good. All the injuries it would take a miracle to survive. But if anyone could be Selina. (End POV) Emma needs you so you cant leave her so wake up and prove how strong you are says Jill. Jill soon fell asleep. Only to be woken up a few short hours later by Selina. Jill says a whisper. Jill's head shot up. Selina says Jill. Take care of Emma for me please tell her I will always love her and be watching over her says Selina.

Tell her yourself you are going to make it says Jill. You and I both know that I am not says Selina. You have to she won't have anyone says Jill with tears in her eyes. She'll have you, Tim and the boys says Selina. Selina whispers Jill. I am sorry says Selina as she gasps for air. We need help in 

her yells Jill. The doctor ran in and soon she was rushed into surgery again. Jill calls home and informs Tim. Waiting for news was killing her. About twenty minutes later the doctor came out. How is she asks Jill? I'm sorry we did everything we could we lost her says the doctor. Thank you says Jill. Now she had four teenagers to tell.

(Taylors house) Jill walked in. Tim was still up. Jill what are you doing here weren't you staying the night says Tim. He then noticed his wife tear strained face. What happened asks Tim? She woke up and said goodbye then she started to have trouble breathing. They rushed her into surgery she died Tim. Selina is gone says Jill as she cries. How do we tell Emma that she lost both her parents asks Tim? I don't know all I know is that we are 

going to have one more teenager in the house says Jill. Should we wake them up now Tim asks? No let them sleep they are going to need it says Jill as she sits on the couch.

(Next Day) Jill hadn't gone to bed yet. She didn't know how she would break the news to the kids. Around 8 am 4 people walked down the stairs. Jill what are you doing here weren't you supposed to stay until I got there asks Emma? Jill looked at her with tears in her eyes. Can you guys and girls please take a seat says Jill. Mom we are sitting says Randy. What is wrong asks Brad? Tim walked in. Have you told them yet he asks? Tell us what asks Randy? The reason I am home says Jill.

Which is asks Emma? Your mom woke up last night Jill starts. That's great lets go see her replies Emma. Sweetie she wanted you to know that she was sorry and that she loved you Jill replies. Why are you using past tense asks Mark? She is alright right asks Emma as she stands up. Emma she didn't make it Tim says. No says Emma as she runs out the door and collapses in the snow. Randy followed her out and picked her up and brought her into the house.


	10. Facing Reality

Chapter 10: Facing reality

Randy rocked her back and forth. She cried until she had no tears left. I cant believe she is gone says Emma as she sits on the couch. I know sweetie says Jill as she sits on the other side. I still need her she says. Everything is going to be okay Randy says as he hugs her. She stood up two minutes later.

I have to call people set things up find a place to stay rambles Emma. One calm down your are rambling two your moving into the guest room and three we will set everything up together says Jill as she tries to comfort her. Thank you she says as she walks to the guest room.

Do you think she'll ever be okay Brad asks? No she lost both parents and one was murdered so I don't think so says Tim. Randy was staring at 

the table. Randy how are you honey asks Jill? How could something so awful happen to the best girl in the world Randy asks? I don't know but everything happens for a reason Jill replies as she hugs Randy. Soon enough the whole family had joined in the hug.

(1 week later Funeral) Emma woke up this morning. Not wanting to but she did. She put on a black dress and headed downstairs. The boys were all dressed and waiting for her. Are you ready she asks? Yes are you asks the boys? As I'll ever be she replied. Jill and Tim had already left for the funeral home. Now they were off too.

Emma hadn't said a word the whole time driving. Now they were at the funeral home. Her life as she knew it was ending. She knew what is was 

like to start all over again. But this time she didn't have her mom but she did have a family who loved and supported her. They said their finally goodbyes and left for the church.

(Church) Now Selina's daughter would like to say a few words. Emma let go of Randy's hand. She walked up to the podium. What can I say about my mom? She was strong and independent. My whole life she was the person I could count on. When my dad died she became my rock the one who had all the answers. The last few weeks have been rough on us but she always knew how much I loved her and even though she didn't says she loved me too. She should still be here but an evil person took her away and now I have to continue living my life without either one of my parents. 

Rest in Peace and I love you mom says Emma as she looks up. Thank you all for coming she says as she steps down. Randy walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. She breaks down in tears. They finished the service and headed back to the Taylors household.

(Taylors) Emma mingled for a little bit but she soon locked herself in her room. Randy gave her the space she needed. Brad talked with her family learning more about his friends. Mark walked around helping his mom. Even Wilson showed up. Life was changing and this time it was permanent.

Soon enough people where leaving. Randy can you get Emma Tim asks? Sure says Randy. He walks to the guest room. Emma he says as he knocks. What she asks as she looks up from her book? People are leaving 

says Randy. I'm coming she says as she gets up. She walked past Randy to say goodbye. Soon enough everyone was gone. Everyone was in their room when they heard crashes. Randy and the three boys ran towards the noise the sound. Just behind them were their parents.

Emma was throwing things. Pictures anything that reminded her of her mother. Randy walked up to her just as she went to throw a trophy. Randy stopped her. Let go says Emma. No never says Randy as he holds her. I said let go she says as she starts to hit his chest. He held her. I hate her I hate her yells Emma. No you don't says Randy as she cries. I miss her and I want her home with me says Emma as she and Randy collapse to the floor. I know but now you have to move on with your life and be the person she 

would want you to be says Brad from behind. We will all get through this we are a family now says Mark. She lets go of Randy and stands up and embraces all of them. Thank you says Emma. We are here for you says Jill as she hugs the grieving girl. Thanks says Emma as she pulls away.


	11. 1 year later

1 Year later

Emma walked around the house she now called home. Randy and her were going strong. Now they were seniors and getting ready for college. For Emma it was a great distraction from her world that no one really saw. She would never admit to anyone outside the family she had problems. Because she is getting help.

Two months after Selina died Emma began to act different. She began partying more with Brad. She came home a few times drunk. She believed that her pain would be solved. One night changes it all and she has been sober ever since.

Randy walked down the stairs thinking about that night 6 months ago. (6 MONTHS AGO FLASHBACK) Brad and Emma went to a party. Randy soon joined them halfway through the party. Emma began swaying. Emma you okay asks Randy as he 

steadies his girlfriend. I'm fine Randy she replies as she sways again. No your not how much did you have to deink Brad asks? 4 or 5 cups Emma replies. Make that about twelve says Mark as he walks in.

What are you doing here asks Randy? Mom told me to follow her and keep an eye on Emma says the youngest. Okay Brad replies . I don't need a babysitter says Emma as she picks up another cup and gulps it. Brad this party is boring I'm heading to Amelia's says Emma as she takes off. O no you don't says Randy as he reaches for the keys but she gets them first.

Emma give me the keys says Randy. No she replies as she takes off. Emma yells Mark. Get back here says Brad as the three follow. Brad this is all your fault yells Randy as they get in the car. My fault asks Brad? You're the one who brought her to the first party well she was still grieving the loss of her mother 

yells Randy as he bangs his hand on the wheel of his car. She will always grieve over her mom says Brad as they head for Amelia's You brought her to her first party two weeks after her mom died exposed her to all of the things she thought would help the pain says Randy as he cools down. Your right but she was so sad I wanted to her to smile says Brad as they pull into the driveway of the party. I know replies his younger brother as he pulls him into a hug.

Emma's Lexus says Mark as he points at a familiar red car. She is here that is obvious says Brad as they get out. Randy walked into Amelia's house party. He saw Emma drinking something and she had a pill in her hand. She soon swallowed it. Emma yells Randy. What she snaps. What did you just take asks Randy? Nothing but good old E says Emma as she laughs.

On top of thirteen cups of alcohol yells Randy. I'm invincible nothing can hurt me says Emma. Yes something can and you need to realize that I can't lose you yells Randy. She had never noticed tears in his eyes before this moment. She knew he was scared because he lived her. Just then she began to feel dizzy and really hot. Randy something is wrong she says as she looks up at her boyfriend. Randy looked at her. Brad get me some water says Randy as he turns to his brother. On it Brad replies as he grabs a cup of water and hands it to Randy. Emma you need to drink he was cut off by the fact she collapsed in his arms. Emma yells Randy as he lowers her to the ground.

Someone call 911 yells Mark. No time we have to get her to the hospital now Brad says as he takes the keys away from Randy and got the car. Your gonna be okay says Randy as he holds her she was conscious. Randy was scared more than he 

was three months ago. (Hospital) The doctor had to pump her stomach but she is lucky it could have been worse says Jill as she looks at the boys and hugs them. Yea she could be dead Mark says. But she isn't says Tim. But if we had waited she would have been Randy puts in. It's my fault Brad says for the first time. Honey none of this is your fault says Jill. I brought her to the party mom and I introduced her to that world Brad says. You didn't know this would happen replies as he looks at his oldest son.

Is she going to be okay asks Randy as he looks at his mom? If she gets help yes if she doesn't, no but I think she'll get help replies his mother. I hope so says Mark. The nurse walked in. She is awake and wants to see you all says the nurse. Thank you Tim says. The whole family stood up and headed for her room.

Randy walked in first. Hey he says. Hi she replies. Some night huh Randy says as he sits next to her. She looked at her boyfriend. I'm sorry she says. Your already forgiven I love you don't scare me like that every again Randy replies. Is everyone here asks Emma? Yea Brad is blaming himself and everyone is worried about you he says. Can you get them I want to talk to all of you says Emma. Okay Randy says as he walks up to the door and calls everyone in.

Hi she says as they gather around her. You scared us says Tim. I scared myself tonight and I realized that I want to get better. I don't want to die and tonight I almost did. I'm going to get help and learn to grieve properly. None of the things that have happened are your fault. I did this to myself and for once I am letting all of you in. I want to the girl my parents raised me to be but right now I have to get better and I am she says as she 

cries. Randy just holds her. Sweetie we love you and are behind you 100 percent says Jill as she hugs the girl as Randy lets go. Thank you says Emma as she is engulfed in hugs by Tim and Mark. Brad stayed back.

Brad look at me this wasn't your fault it was mine I made the decisions and as long as we stick together I will get better says Emma as she looks over at her oldest friend. He walked toward her. She pulled him into a hug. They two began to cry. (End flashback)

Emma walked over to Randy. What you thinking about asks Emma? The night you collapsed says Randy. O says Emma as she looks down. I love you he says. I love you too I have a meeting before school so I'll see you later she says as she kisses his check. Bye says Randy as she heads out the door. Bye she replies with a smile.


	12. Party few months later

Party Few months later

Emma you sure up for this asks Randy as he stands in her doorway?

It's the last party of our senior year I'm not going to miss it says Emma as she gets ready.

Okay we are leaving in 10 minutes says Randy as he goes downstairs. She knew he was worried which made sense since the last party was a disaster. She was better now and that's how she planned to stay. Emma walked down the stairs and headed for the party.

(Party) Emma, Randy what's up says Amelia as she hugs her friends. It was obvious she had been drinking and smoking. Emma pulled back. Havent seen you around says Amelia as she looks at Emma. I've been busy says Emma as she tries to avoid her friends stares. With what asks Amelia as she pulls a cup off the table and ands it to Emma. No thanks and I've been busy at school and getting my head on straight says Emma as she smell 

the alcohol in the cup. Randy asks Amelia as she offers the cup. No thanks he says as he takes Emma's hand and walks away.

They walk out onto the porch. Can you believe we graduated says Randy. It feels like yesterday we had just begun high school and now its college its very nerve racking says Emma. I know as of midnight the juniors are seniors and we are just memories Randy says. We have been through so much sometimes I wonder how we made it through it all Emma says as Randy wraps his arms around her. Because we had each other and never gave up even when we wanted to Randy replies. I love you says Emma. I love you too he says as he kisses her.

Brad walked out on the porch. Hey lovebirds it's time to leave says Brad. We just got here says Emma as she turns to Brad who had a black eye. Brad what happened asks Emma as she looks him over. Some guy punched me because I dated his 

girlfriend last year says Brad. Real reason asks Randy. Yes says Brad as he glares at his brother. Emma just stares at him and he made a face. Alright Angela's boyfriend hit me because he thinks that were still in love with each other says Brad. So what if you are that is your business not his says Emma as she looks over his eye. Tell him that says Brad. Randy can you get me some ice asks Emma? Sure he says as he heads to get ice. Soon enough he was back.

Put this on your face says Emma as she hands the ice to Brad. O did Brad have to be taken care of by the little addict says Nate Angela's boyfriend. Shut up says Emma as she tenses up. No he says as he shoves her. She gets knocked over the railing. Emma yells Randy as he pushes Nate out of the way. Emma was holding onto the edge. Emma he says. Randy my hand is slipping she says. Its okay I am coming says Randy as he 

reaches for her. He grabs her hand. Brad then leans over to grab her other one and they pull her up.

Emma wraps her arms around her boyfriend.

She cried. Your okay I got you Randy says as he kisses her head. Are you okay asks Brad? I think so says Emma as she hugs Brad. Your hand says Randy as he notices blood. I guess I cut it says Emma as Randy applies pressure to the wound. Let's get home says Brad as they start to leave. Angela stops Brad. Is she okay asks Angela? Cut her hand but she will be okay says Brad. Can I come with you asks Angela? Nate caused this and he is your boyfriend and you still want to come asks Brad?

Not anymore I broke up with him early hence why he hit you she says. You mean what he was saying was true he asks? Yes I never stopped loving you Brad I just wish I had told you before all this happened says Angela. Brad pulled her into a kiss. I love you 

too he says. Brad let's go says Randy. Come on says Brad as they head to the Taylor's household.


	13. Explaining

Explaining

Randy unlocked the door and let everyone in. Jill and Time were sitting on the couch. Jill noticed Brad's eye and Emma's hand. What happened she asks? A guy punch me Brad says. Then sent me flying over a porch railing says Emma. What asks Tim? It's no big deal says Brad. Yes it is says Tim. We are okay we promise says Emma. Let's take a look at that hand says Jill. I still want to know who the guy was asks Tim? Nate Benjamin replies the teens.

They sit at the counter and unwraps her hand. We need to get this looked at it looks infected says Tim. Hospital here we come says Mark as he looks over Emma's shoulder. Where did you come from asks Emma? My room he says. Cool she replies. They all stand up and head out to the car.

(Hospital) Ms. Thomason you need to start staying out of hospital says the doctor. Dr. Kim I love you too much to leave says Emma. I am giving you an antibiotic because you have a small infection the stitches will dissolve you'll be fine says Dr. Kim. Thank you she says. Randy walked in as the doctor walked out. Mom discharged you so we can go home says Randy. Then let go she says. She gets up and takes Randy's and goes to meet the family.

Hey sweetie you ready to leave this joint asks Tim? As I'll ever be says Emma. The three boys hug her. Randy puts his arms around her and Brad puts his around Angela. They all walked out. Heading for home.

(First day of College) Emma walked down the stairs of her house well the Taylor's house. Brad and Randy right behind her. Mark was heading off to his second to last year of high school. 

Everyone was excited. Detroit State says Randy as they sit down. You still glad you stayed asks Emma as she takes a bite of cereal. Always being away without you wouldn't be any fun Randy says as they kiss. You guys make me sick says Mark as he laughs. O be quiet you be like this one day says Brad. You mean like you and Angela ask Randy as he nudges his brother? Funny says Brad as he stands up. Time to go says Angela as she walks in the door.

Coming babe says Brad. They all soon followed. Heading in two directions. High school and college. Mark reached his destination first. He walked to the school and headed in. The first time he would be in high school without either one of his older brothers. He accidently bumped into someone. Sorry he says. No it's alright says the girl. Mark Taylor he says as he extends his hand. Jamie Westwood she replies as she takes his 

hand which he had extended. They shake hands. You new asks Mark? Yea my first year here says Jamie. What grade asks Mark? Junior year says Jamie. Me too I'll show you around says Mark. Awesome she replied as they walk to class.

(D.S) Randy and Emma had all the same classes.

They loved life right now. Randy it's our first day how is it possible for it to be this heavy says Emma as she refers to her bag. It is college says as they walk around the campus. I know but does higher education always mean heavy books asks Emma? I guess says Randy as they walk into class. To find Brad and Angela there.

You guys are in this class asks Emma? Ya says Brad. Awesome the couple replies. The teacher walked in and the class began. The whole new chapter of their lives was starting and they were living it.

(Home) Everyone was home. Mark couldn't get Jamie out of his head. He felt like he could talk to her about anything. His new year was off to a good start. The three older people he called siblings even though one of them wasn't biologically came up the stairs. Mark says Emma. Hey he says.

How was school without us asks Randy? Actually I met someone says Mark. Really asks Randy? Really says Mark. Way to go little brother says Emma. What's her name asks Brad? Jamie Westwood she just moved here he replies. Well you're going to have to bring her by so we can meet her says Emma. She is coming to dinner he says. Cool the trio replies as they to their respected rooms.

(Dinner) Jamie was a shoe in with the family. They loved her. Emma and Angela glad they had another girl to talk with. Mark was beginning to understand what Randy and Brad talked 

about. They had only known each other for a short while he felt like he would be with her forever.

This was great says Jamie. Thank you says Jill. I am really glad you came over says Mark. Me too says Jamie as they laugh and smile. Well Mark why don't you walk Jamie home says Jill as she notices the time. Mom she lives 45 minutes away it's a pretty long walk says Mark. Here Mark take my car says Emma as she hands the keys to her car. Really asks Mark? I trust you but if you crash it you die she jokes. Okay I'll be back soon he says. Night Jamie everyone says. Night nice meeting you she says. You too everyone replies.

(Jamie's house) Thanks for tonight says Jamie. Your welcome he says. She leans in and kisses him. Night Mark she says as she gets out. Night Jamie says Mark. She goes into her house and he heads home.

(Taylor's) They were all waiting for Mark to come home. Emma was staring at a picture .

It was her, the Taylors, and her parents. It was times like these she missed them. Randy noticed her stare. You okay asks Randy? Yea just thinking she replies. About your parents asks Brad? You ever wonder what it would be like if they were here asks Tim?

Everyday but life wouldn't be the same and I like my life says Emma. Even though I miss them more than anything she adds.

The door opens and Mark walks in. He hands the keys back to Emma. I think I found the love of my life says Mark. Maybe you have says Brad. The family begins to talk about the last year and all the changes. How they were a family and always would be.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

(5 Years later) Emma walked around her new home she shared with her husband of 2 years. Randy and Emma married in their junior year of college. Six months after graduation they welcomed Selina Maria Taylor. She would be a year in a few weeks. Brad and Angela have only been married a year.

Their first born is due in a month. They couldn't be more excited. Mark and Jamie became engaged two months ago and getting married in only a month. Jamie had the wedding planned months before the youngest Taylor pop the question.

Hey sweetie says Randy as he walks in. Hey says Emma. How you feeling asks Randy? Better I guess says Emma as she picks up their daughter. The phone rang. Randy picked it up. Hello he says. This is her husband can I take a message she is busy right now says Randy. Wow thank you says Randy as he 

hangs up. Who was that asks Emma? Your doctor says Randy as he puts the phone down. What's wrong with me asks Emma? Nothing your perfectly healthy and pregnant he says. Were having another baby asks Emma? Yea says Randy as he hugs his wife and then kisses his daughter's head. They went to call their family.

(1 month later) Emma and Randy were at the hospital. Angela went into labor an hour ago. Emma couldn't help but excited for her friends well her family. Brad came out. What she have asks Jill? We had twins a boy and a girl says Brad. Congrats says Emma as they hug him. Come and see them he replies.

The family went in to see the newest additions to the family. What are the names did you decide asks the nurse? Well our daughter is Samantha Jane Taylor and our son is Kyle James Taylor say Angela. The family smiled.

(8 months later) Emma walked around Mark's house.

She all of sudden felt a pain in her stomach. She dropped the glass that was in her hand. Randy heard the glass and raced in as did the other two. Are you okay asks Randy? Hospital now she says. Alright says Randy as he helps her to the car. They reached the hospital in record time. Brad called the rest of the family. Soon enough everyone was there.

Jamie and Mark smiled at each other. They were so in love.

Randy walked out. Well asks Angela? A little boy says Randy. His brothers hugged him. We are so proud of you says the boys. I'm proud of you guys says Randy as he pulls away. Daddy says Selina. Yes baby asks Randy? Can I see mommy asks Selina? Sure come on we have to name your little brother says Randy. The two walked into Emma's room.

The family of four sat down. How about Jake Williams says Randy. What do you think Selina asks Emma as she looks at her daughter ? I like it mommy she says which isn't really audible when she says it. Jake William Taylor welcome to the family says Emma as she looks at her newborn son. The family had come and gone. This family was forever.

(Emma's POV) Life was perfect or at least close to it.

Mark and Jamie welcomed their first daughter Lynn Cynthia a year after the marriage had begun.

Randy and Brad became dad's for a third time two years after. Both getting little girl. Our youngest was Hilary Jillian Taylor and Brad's is Emma Lillian Taylor. Life had come along way. Our family is complete for now and for now we love our lives. (End POV)


End file.
